Между двух огней
by JigokuNoAgeha
Summary: Йанто попробовал сдвинуться в сторону, но вдруг ощутил, как что-то твердое уперлось ему в бедро. - Этого еще не хватало. - Это мой пистолет, честное слово...


**Оригинальное название:** Between John and a hard place

**Автор:** JolinarJackson

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено

**Сеттинг:** После серии _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang _(2 сезон)

**Персонажи:** Основные - Йанто Джонс, Джон Харт; второстепенные - Джек Харкнесс, Тошико Сато

**Жанр:** Юмор

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Предупреждение:** Ненормативная лексика

**Дисклеймер:** Все права на Torchwood и персонажей принадлежат BBC, идея и сюжет - автору. Я не получаю никакой выгоды с этого перевода :)

* * *

**МЕЖДУ ДВУХ ОГНЕЙ**

**(_Between John and a hard place_ by JolinarJackson)**

- Не мог бы ты убрать свою руку?  
- А это обязательно?  
- Несомненно.  
- Какая жалость, - удрученно вздохнул Джон Харт и передвинул ладонь с пятой точки Йанто на его талию. В свете фонарика можно было отчетливо видеть ехидную улыбку капитана. - Теперь понятно, чем ты смог так очаровать Джека.  
Его рука прочертила путь от талии Йанто к бедру и медленно поползла в сторону паха.  
- Не смей даже думать об этом.  
- Ну, и куда же тогда мне девать руки, красавчик? Выбор, знаешь ли, не особо велик.  
- Обопрись о стену за мной, - последовал ответ.  
Джон ухмыльнулся и придвинулся ближе, практически впечатывая Йанто в стену. На лице последнего застыла гримаса раздражения.  
- Позволь-ка перефразировать. Обопрись о стену за собой!  
- Ты слишком зажатый.  
- Поверить не могу, что ты способен думать о сексе в такой ситуации.  
- А что такого? Я же застрял в очень тесном помещении с весьма прелестным парнем.  
- Прелестным?  
- Ну, ладно, с весьма сексуальным парнем, - с этими словами Джон поддался вперед всем телом и сделал глубокий вдох. - Ну надо же! На тебе все еще остался запах Джека. Да у нас тут почти тройничок намечается.  
Тут Йанто не выдержал и отчаянно забарабанил в стену:  
- Вытащите нас отсюда!  
- Мы делаем все возможное! - послышался снаружи приглушенный голос Джека, на что архивист лишь раздражено закатил глаза.  
С той самой минуты, как Джон каким-то мистическим образом снова появился перед ними пару часов назад, Йанто уже знал - ничего хорошего не жди. Будто бы за прошедшую неделю ему было мало причуд Джека, который взрывался по любому мельчайшем поводу и без, вместо того, чтобы просто сесть и обсудить то, что между ними происходит.  
Джон с порога заявил, что нашел в районе Сплотта (инопланетным медом им там всем намазано, что ли?) некое устройство, способное перемещать пассажиров через Рифт, и отчаянно нуждается в их помощи. Сам Йанто не поверил ни единому его слову, поскольку знал, что как только они разберутся, как работает эта штука, Джон непременно ее украдет. Джек же, казалось, абсолютно не сомневался в правдивости слов своего бывшего любовника. Видимо, он позабыл, что в их последнюю встречу тот отправил его в полет с крыши здания.  
Вся эта ситуация чертовски раздражала Йанто. Но больше всего то, что устройство оказалось на вид обычным ящиком со стенами из какого-то гладкого металла. И хотя в высоту он был чуть больше его роста, стоять в нем было определенно неудобно, особенно если учесть, что ты застрял в нем с одним озабоченным мошенником. Бесило Йанто и то, что Джек послал именно его проверить внутреннее содержимое устройства, чтобы найти панель управления, которая, по мнению Тош, была спрятана где-то внутри. Сама же она осталась осматривать ящик снаружи, в то время как остальные были заняты охранной заброшенного склада, где и располагалась эта злополучная коробка.  
Джон предположил, что панель управления для путешествия через Рифт может быть спрятана внутри стен. И когда он вслед за Йанто зашел в устройство, чтобы продемонстрировать свою догадку, дверь закрылась, отрезав им обоим путь наружу.  
- Хватит уже обнюхивать меня.  
- И почему я тебе так не нравлюсь? - вздохнул Джон.  
Йанто с недоверием уставился на него:  
- Шутить изволишь?  
- Никак нет.  
- Ты приставил пушку к моей голове.  
- Я бы никогда не выстрелил. Неужели ты думаешь, что я смог бы лишить жизни такого красавчика? Но, к твоему сведению, я едва не поддался соблазну зайти за тобой в лифт. Мы могли бы неплохо... _прокатиться_, - в глазах Харта заблестел огонек желания, и щеки Йанто окрасились алым. И тут ящик дернулся.  
- Чем они там занимаются? - сквозь зубы процедил Йанто.  
- Пытаются угадать, чем в этот момент занимаемся мы. Джек уж точно. Давай заставим его поревновать.  
- Пожалуй, я воздержусь.  
- Не будь занудой. Нам тут торчать как минимум несколько часов.  
- Часов?  
- В любой ситуации надо искать позитивные моменты. Хуже, чем сейчас, уже быть не может.  
Как оказалось, может. Ящик снова дернулся, отчего Йанто знатно приложило затылком о стену, и стал заваливаться на бок. В итоге молодой человек распластался на спине, прижатый сверху весом Джона.  
- Больно же!  
- Простите! - отозвалась Тош.  
Уткнувшись руками в грудь Харта, Йанто попытался спихнуть его с себя:  
- Слезь сейчас же!  
- Не могу. Твоя стена теперь стала полом. И хотя я обладаю многими талантами, летать пока не научился.  
Йанто попробовал сдвинуться в сторону, но вдруг ощутил, как что-то твердое уперлось ему в бедро.  
- Этого еще не хватало.  
- Это мой пистолет, честное слово, - ответил Джон и тут же недовольно добавил. - Как-то здесь неуютно.  
С этими словами он пихнулся Йанто в колено.  
- Ай! Хватит!  
- Еще чуть-чуть... - Джон ужом толкался в колени и бедра молодого человека, и в итоге с комфортом разместился прямо между ног последнего. - О, так намного лучше, - на его лице застыла пошлая ухмылка.  
- Прошу, скажи еще раз, что это всего лишь твой пистолет, - с закрытыми глазами проговорил Йанто.  
- Как бы не так, красавчик.  
- Убирайся, - Йанто попытался сдвинуть ноги, но Джон цепко держал его за бедра.  
- Но я же не могу лежать на тебе. Твои колени такие острые, что у меня останутся синяки.  
- Клянусь, если ты не слезешь с меня сию же секунду, то у тебя появится проблема похуже синяков.  
- Знаешь, красавчик, - лицо Джона неожиданно приняло серьезное выражение. - Боюсь, нам придется провести вдвоем еще немало времени. Так что лучше смирись. Как ни тяжело мне это говорить, но обещаю, что не позволю себе ничего лишнего.  
Йанто замер, уставившись на него.  
- Обещаю, - повторил Джон. - Веришь или нет, но мне важно, чтобы мой партнер испытывал ответное желание. Так что я не собираюсь приставать к тебе, как бы соблазнительно не звучала эта идея.

ххх

- Эй, я все чувствую! - воскликнул Йанто, когда Джон в очередной раз завозился.

- Что именно?  
- Ты двинулся.  
- Но мне неудобно.  
- Ты все еще можешь лечь мне на ноги, если есть желание.  
- Нет уж, спасибо.  
- Тогда хватит ёрзать. Твой стояк трудно не заметить, знаешь ли, а эти телодвижения лишь усугубляют ситуацию. А ведь ты сам обещал - никаких домогательств.  
- Мои обещания малого стоят, красавчик. Тебе ли не знать.  
- Хочешь получить коленом в пах?  
- Вряд ли ты сможешь туда дотянуться, - со смехом отозвался Джон.  
- Я способный, что-нибудь да придумаю.  
- Верю на слово, раз Джек до сих пор тебя не бросил.  
Йанто ответ взгляд, не желая смотреть в глаза Джона. И лицо капитана расплылось в ухмылке:  
- Вот так дела! Неприятности в раю?  
- Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой.  
- А почему бы и нет? У нас полно времени. И так ты сможешь отвлечь меня от желания полапать тебя.  
- Развлекай себя сам.

ххх

- Я голоден.  
- Я тоже, - вздохнул Йанто.  
- Мы делаем все возможное! - раздался снаружи голос Джека.  
- Он говорит это каждые полчаса, а результат нулевой, - пробурчал Джон и уронил голову Йанто на плечо. Тот не возражал; учитывая, в какой компрометирующей ситуации сейчас находилась нижняя часть его тела, голова Харта на его плече была вполне терпима. Архивист уже был рад тому, что эрекция капитана сошла на нет.  
- Итак, вы с Джеком поссорились?  
- Я все еще не намерен это обсуждать.  
- Кушать хочется, - тяжко вздохнул Джон.

ххх

- Ну, так вот, я ей и говорю, что у нее нет никаких прав забирать мою собачку. Это же я ее купил!  
Йанто уже в который раз раздраженно закатил глаза.  
- Но она меня даже слушать не стала. Сказала, раз мы вместе выбирали ее, то она отставит ее себе, и точка. В этот день я понял, что заводить отношения с женщинами из 21 века себе дороже.  
У Йанто вырвался вздох облегчения, когда он понял, что история, наконец-то, подошла к концу. Но через минуту Джон снова заговорил:  
- Хотя баба в любом веке остается бабой. Понимаешь ли...

ххх

- Я вижу что-то... темное.  
- Стена?  
- Черт! Ты снова выиграл.

ххх

- И я каждый раз пытаюсь втолковать Оуэну, что файловая система создана не просто так, от нечего делать. Это же... система.  
- Красавчик?  
- Что?  
- Ску-у-учно.

ххх

Йанто задремал, а на его губах блуждала легкая улыбка. Несколько минут Джон смотрел на расслабленное лицо молодого человека, а затем поддался вперед.  
- Да уймись ты уже!

ххх

- Похоже, кто-то там внизу все же рад меня видеть, - ухмыльнулся Джон, глядя на Йанто.  
- Мечтать не вредно.  
- Ладно, значит это я снова рад тебя видеть.  
- И за что мне такое счастье!

ххх

- Вытащите нас отсюда!  
- Эй, прием!  
Они продолжали усилено барабанить в стену. В ответ с другой стороны донесся лишь нетерпеливый стук и слова «Мы делаем все возможное!».

ххх

- Так ты у нас был невинной ромашкой, пока не встретил Джека?  
- Нет! - Йанто уставился на Джона с таким видом, будто не мог поверить в то, что слышит.  
- Девочки? Мальчики?  
- Девушки. И заметь, во множественном числе. Я встречался более чем с одной девушкой. Моя жизнь не настолько скучна, как ты ее себе представляешь.  
- Девочки, но ни одного мальчика? - уточнил Джон.  
- Да, - Йанто раздраженно закатил глаза.  
- Невинен, как младенец.  
- И зачем только я это с тобой обсуждаю, - со вздохом проговорил Йанто.  
- Даю голову на отсечение, что он хорошо тебя выдрессировал. Уверен, тебе нравится, когда он тебя трахает, но без ванильных нежностей. Заводишь его своим «сэр». Настоящий тигр в постели. Все вы тихони такие.  
- О господи! Мы тут что, порно снимаем?

ххх

- Может, трахнемся?  
- Нет.  
- А если чуть-чуть?  
- Нет.  
- Но мне скучно.  
- Нет.  
Повисла многозначительная пауза.  
- Может, тогда поцелуйчики?  
- Нет!

ххх

- И знаешь, он всегда был скотиной! Как только мы вырвались из временной петли, он мне заявил: «Ну, бывай, Джон!», и был таков. Будто проведенное вместе время ничего для него не значило, - вздохнул Джон. - В следующий раз я увидел его лишь через год.  
- Хм, - промычал Йанто и, чтобы хоть как-то развеять скуку, спросил. - И ты послал его и таким образом отомстил?  
- Нет, мы трахнулись.  
- Тоже не плохой вариант.

ххх

- Я голоден и хочу пи-пи.  
Йанто в раздражении закатил глаза - Джон смог удержать язык за зубами не больше одной минуты.  
- И у меня стояк.  
- Когда же закончится этот кошмар? - воскликнул вслух Йанто, впрочем, совсем не ожидая получить ответ.

ххх

- Так почему вы поссорились? - снова спросил Джон.  
- Мы не ссорились.  
- Ой, да ладно. Я же видел, как вы смотрели друг на друга. Вы абсолютно точно поцапались. Неужели, он разбил твое сердечко?  
- Уж с кем с кем, а с тобой я бы хотел обсуждать это в последнюю очередь, - Йанто даже попытался отвернуться для убедительности.  
- А что тут такого? Мне вот он тоже сердце разбил.  
- Никто ничего мне не разбивал.  
- Еще успеется, - на губах Джона застыла грустная улыбка.

ххх

- Я знаю, что флирт - его вторая натура. Я это прекрасно понимаю.  
- Только от этого не легче, верно? - спросил Джон.  
- Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. Вот только мне кажется, что сейчас ему интересен кое-кто другой.  
- Та тощая брюнеточка?  
Йанто поднял на него удивленные глаза, на что Джон лишь пожал плечами:  
- Я же не слепой. Я заметил, что между ними что-то есть, еще когда в первый раз оказался здесь. И это что-то происходит до сих пор. По мне, так азиаточка куда лучше. Или тот же доктор.  
- Она скоро выходит замуж, и поэтому он сильно переживает. Даже не пытается скрыть это от меня.  
- У вас моногамные отношения?  
Брови Йанто взлетели вверх, когда он услышал этот вопрос.  
- Да, мы... нет, не совсем. Мы ведь даже не официально встречаемся. Я хочу сказать, что остальные знают о нас, но мы никогда не заявляли об этом в открытую. Они как бы сами пришли к такому выводу, а мы как бы ничего и не отрицали.  
- Тайная интрижка?  
- Я бы так не сказал. Мы ходим на свидания, в кино, ужинаем в шикарных ресторанах... - Йанто вздохнул. - Знаешь... если честно, я сам виноват.  
- В чем же?  
- Как бы сказать... Я вечно нервничаю, когда мы на людях. Мне не нравится лишнее внимание. А он говорит, что тем самым я отталкиваю его.  
- Ты боишься, что на тебя повесят ярлык «гея».  
- Я не гей. Это не так. Дело в Джеке. Мне не нравятся другие мужчины, только... Джек.  
- Продолжай и дальше обманывать себя, красавчик. Я знаю этот век, уж поверь мне. Я понимаю причину твоих поступков. Но так ты сделаешь лишь хуже. Джек, он ведь одни сплошные эмоции. Возьми его за руку, зацелуй до беспамятства в ресторане, где куча народа, или пригласи на танец на свадьбе у брюнеточки. Покажи ей, что он уже занят. Конечно, флиртовать он не перестанет - на то он и Джек - но, по крайней мере, он будет четко знать, кто ждет его дома, - тут Джон грустно вздохнул. - Даже не верится, что я даю тебе советы о том, как строить отношения с Джеком.  
- А мне - что я тебя слушаю.  
Оба понимающе улыбнулись друг другу. Джон перебирал пальцами волосы Йанто, но вдруг, не успел последний опомниться, как капитан уже целовал его, ненавязчиво и нежно.  
- И правда, жаль, - прошептал Джон в приоткрытые губы Йанто. - Я бы мог показать тебе такое, о чем ты никогда раньше и не слышал.  
- Меня вполне устраивает жизнь на Земле, - Йанто отрицательно покрутил головой.  
- Я говорил не о путешествии, - для убедительности Джон качнул бедрами, и Йанто шумно выдохнул, когда их скрытые одеждой эрекции соприкоснулись. В этот самый момент ближайшая к ним стена отошла в сторону, обнаружив выход.  
- Проще простого, - сказал Джек, стоя на коленях и заглядывая внутрь ящика. - Эй, вы там живы?  
- Слава Богу! - отозвался Йанто и протянул к нему руку. Довольно грубо выдернув Джона, Джек аккуратно помог Йанто выбраться наружу и тут же заключил его в крепкие объятия. - Ты в порядке?  
- Да, - последовал ответ, который тут же был прерван нежным поцелуем.  
- Со мной тоже все хорошо. Не стоит волноваться, - с надутым видом протянул Джон, на что Джек одарил его тяжелым взглядом.  
Тут заговорила Тош:  
- Кстати, похоже, это не устройство для путешествия через Рифт, а спасательная капсула с космического корабля. И теперь она бесполезна.  
- Ну, здорово! - со вздохом констатировал Джон. - Просто блеск! Мне досталась куча ненужного инопланетного хлама, а красавчик обломал все мои планы на наш совместный секс. Лучше просто не бывает! Ладненько, мальчики и девочки, мне пора удалиться, - тут он повернулся к Йанто и с улыбкой произнес. - Подумай о том, что я сказал.  
Затем он открыл разрыв в Рифте и просто исчез.  
- О чем это он? Что он тебе наговорил? - в голосе Джека сквозило явное любопытство.  
- Ничего важного, - Йанто отрицательно качнул головой и вздохнул. - Мы просто болтали.


End file.
